


You're a Derry girl now

by thefrankestshadows



Series: Derry Girls drabbles [2]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Child Neglect, Double Drabble, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrankestshadows/pseuds/thefrankestshadows
Summary: James never really fit anywhere.
Series: Derry Girls drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You're a Derry girl now

James had never really fit in anywhere. At least he felt like that. He had always been too Irish for England and too English for Ireland. Always a bit confused, a bit lost in his thoughts. Hiding his true talents and relying on other people too much.

His mother leaving him in Derry seemed like the worst nightmare came true. Even then, he had never stopped believing in her good intentions. Every evening, he was looking through the window and waiting for a phone or just a postcard from her. He had never stopped believing, until one day.

The day she came back he turned into a little child again, ready to jump into his mother's embrace. At least that's how he wanted to feel. Even when he felt a knot forming around his throat as he packed his belongings into a small suitcase. Even when he felt pain in his stomach while sitting in the back of his mother's car. 

James had never really fit in anywhere. At least he had felt like that. Until one day, when his cousin took him into her embrace like a little child and told him he belonged somewhere. He belonged in Derry.


End file.
